Carrion Crown
Carrion Crown is the eighth campaign to grace the pages of Pathfinder Adventure Path and is scheduled to run from February through July 2011. From the whispering shadows of haunted Ustalav an ancient evil rises to grip the world in a new age of horror! Amid the mists of this land of dark superstition and dread secrets stand both those who would defy the return of evil and those who would seek its terrible favor. Can the heroes discern their allies from their enemies in time to save a tortured realm from a tyrant’s return? Pathfinder's darkest and most frightening campaign ever sets the heroes against the agents of Golarion's most notorious villain, the Whispering Tyrant, in a terrifying trek across a land of lurking horror and ancient mysteries. Chapters ; Haunting of Harrowstone by Michael Kortes The prison of Harrowstone has long been an empty ruin, haunted by more than the mysteries and memories of a tragic past. When invaded by the death-crazed servants of the Whispering Way, a cult dedicated to the service of the infamous lich Tar-Baphon, Harrowstone’s long-quiet population of ghostly inmates rises in an undead revolt. Brought together by the death of an ally, the heroes unite to save the residents of a tormented town and lay the spirits of Harrowstone to rest. Yet doing so brings new life to a long-forgotten mystery, where avenging an innocent’s murder means putting an end to some of Ustalav’s most infamous criminals for a second time. ; Trial of the Beast by Richard Pett The Beast of Lepidstadt, a savagely cunning flesh golem, has long terrorized the simple folk of the land, murdering, robbing, and sowing carnage none can withstand. The mad golem’s reign of terror comes to an end, though, when captured mid-rampage. Yet, rather than destroy the monster, the enlightened council of the city of Lepidstadt insists the obviously thinking creature face a lawful trial. While on the trail of the Whispering Way, the heroes find their fates intertwined with that of the Beast, enlisted to guard it against infuriated townsfolk, scholars of the macabre, and the slaves of its mad creator. When a violent attack releases the berserker, its trail leads to the laboratory lair of a mad scientist and his blasphemous creations, crazed conspirators in the maniacal plot of the Whispering Way. ; Broken Moon by Tim Hitchcock When the savage lord of Ustalav’s werewolves is mysteriously murdered, the nation’s forests run with lycanthropic blood. War in the wilds soon spills onto the streets, as the people of the land, seeing the strife among their long-time foes, begin a hunt to scour the nation of the deadly shape-shifters. Entreated by a lord of the werewolves to help unite his savage people, the heroes must risk becoming tainted by the curse of lycanthropy as they race across the heart of the nation to find an outcast heir. But can they do so before bestial assassins and the agents of the Whispering Way find him, or the heroes, first? ; Wake of the Watcher by Greg A. Vaughan No one goes to Illmarsh, a decrepit village haunted by tales of ghastly midnight rites and sacrifices to shadows from the sea. When the heroes learn of an unholy bargain between the cultists of the Whispering Way and the drowned gods of this wretched town, they must journey through a wilderness gone wrong to prevent it. But an eerie evil has also set its eye on Illmarsh, and the community’s deep lords are the first to fall. Can the heroes discover what foulness festers in the mind of Illmarsh? And will they be able to withstand the whispers of an insanity from beyond the stars? ; Ashes at Dawn by Neil Spicer A murderer stalks the streets of Caliphas, a slasher who only hunts a particular type of victim: vampires. As the heroes track the cultists of the Whispering Way, they lose their quarry amid the mazelike alleys of Ustalav’s crowded capital city. But from the shadows, a dark patron rises with offers of aid and insights into the cult’s ultimate evil. All he asks in return is that the adventurers put an end to the murderer terrorizing the city’s vampires. This leads the heroes into an underworld of endless night, where they must explore the vampires’ deadly society and indulge its blasphemous traditions if they’re to discover who’s murdering the undead. What they uncover is a conspiracy of blood, and a union of evils willing to risk both life and undeath in the pursuit of ever-lasting youth. ; Shadows of Gallowspire by Jason Bulmahn The plot of an undead-obsessed cult, the Whispering Way, comes to its terrifying climax! With relics gathered from across the land, the death worshipers travel to the most feared location in the Pathfinder campaign setting, the tower of Gallowspire, wherein lurk the deathless remains of the immortal evil wizard known as the Whispering Tyrant. There the cultists plot to conduct a ritual to resurrect the notorious villain, using their collected relics to transform an innocent into a new undead body for the imprisoned archmage. Can the heroes withstand the ageless evil of Gallowspire to finally defeat the Whispering Way? Or will the Whispering Tyrant, one of the greatest fiends ever known, be unleashed upon the world once more? Category:Adventure paths Category:2011 sourcebooks